Pocky Game
by EnurSuki
Summary: Pocky Game, sebuah game konyol yang membuat Hinata harus berpikir berkali-kali untuk memenangkannya./"Kiss si Hinata, Naruto!"/Bahasa non baku./#NHFD8/Future


**Pocky Game**

.

.

.

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **WARN** : bahasa non baku, abal, gaje, dll.

*Jika tidak suka dengan fanfic yg saya buat ini, klik tombol 'back' aja ya. Daripada nge-flame. Please. di flame seorang flamer tuh sakitnya lebih warrbyazah daripada digantungin gebetan :v

*Hinata agak OOC :v

.

DLDR (!)

.

.

Pocky game. Kalian tau Pocky game? Game yang di mainkan oleh dua orang yang saling berhadapan. Masing-masing menggigit stik pocky, dan kedua orang yang saling berhadapan itu perlahan mulai menggigit-atau lebih tepatnya memakan stik pocky tanpa mematahkannya. Dan siapa yang berhasil menghabiskan stik pocky tanpa mematahkan stiknya, dialah pemenangnya. Tapi konsekuensi dari kemenangan tadi ya, _kissu._ Game konyol memang,itu sih menurutku, tapi entah kenapa banyak yang suka memainkan game ini.

Seperti teman-temanku ini. Karena kelas kami sedang jam kosong, Ino-cewek super cerewet yang punya rambut panjang di kuncir kuda, mengajak kami semua-termasuk aku, untuk ikut bermain Pocky Game. Ayolah Ino. Daripada main game konyol gitu, kenapa kamu gak belajar, atau seenggaknya baca buku pelajaran untuk mapel nanti habis istirahat? Lagian nanti pelajarannya fisika loh. Ada kuis juga. Gak mikir tuh anak.

"Hinata, ikut main ya?" tanya Sakura padaku, bukan. Lebih tepatnya membujukku. Tadi Ino sudah mengajakku, tapi ku tolak ajakannya itu. Lebih baik baca buku daripada bermain game konyol seperti itu kan?

"Gak. Aku mau belajar Sak. Lagian nanti fisika ada kuis. Kalo misal nanti aku gak bisa jawab soalnya gimana? Nanya ke kamu? Boro boro ngasih contekan ke aku, palingan kamu gak bisa ngerjainnya. Yang ada kamu malah yang nyontek aku." jawabku panjang. Ucapanku barusan itu logis?

"Yah jangan gitu dong. Sama temen sendiri kok gitu sih?" katanya. Sambil ngedip ngedipin matanya. Uh jijik. Sebenernya sih aku gak terlalu suka sama si Sakura. Umm bukannya gak suka sih. Bisa di bilang... agak geregetan? Dia tuh... gimana ya. Ya gitu deh. Susah jelasinnya.

"Pokoknya kamu ikut!" teriak Sakura sambil narik tanganku. " _Cotto,_ Sakura! Lepas ih Sakura!" kataku. Percuma. Dia tuh kuat banget tau nggak. Kek monster, atau kayak yang namanya Hulk atau apalah itu.

"Ah... Terserah kamu deh"

.

.

.

.

Pocky game di mulai. Peserta pertama Yaitu Ino sama Sai. Wew kebetulan banget tuh Ino dapet si Sai, gebetannya. Pemenangnya si Ino. Waktu sampai tengah-tengah, si Sai matahin stik pockynya. Sayang banget. Alah palingan si Ino tadi ngarep kalo stiknya nggak patah. Biar bisa _kissu_ sama si Sai.

Selanjutnya Sakura sama si Tenten, Kiba sama Shino, Sasuke sama Neji, Sasori sama Choji, Shikamaru sama Temari, Kankurou sama si Lee. Mereka semua pada enggak ada adegan _kissu_ kayak yang pernah aku baca di artikel deh. Eh ternyata game ini ada hadiahnya juga. Sambil nungguin temen-temen yang belum main, aku mau beli minum dulu aja ah. Daripada bengong ngeliatin doang. Eh iya _ding._ Ini kan belum waktu istirahat.

"Hinata!" seketika aku menoleh waktu namaku di panggil oleh Ino. "Apaan?" tanyaku ke dia. " Waktunya kamu maen!" katanya. Oh ternyata. Aku langsung maju ke tempat Ino.

"Hadiahnya nanti apa No?"tanyaku ke Ino. Alisnya seketika mengkerut, sambil monyongin bibirnya, Ino ngomong ke aku, "Ya ampun Hinata. Yang kamu pentingin itu hadiahnya ya?" . "Iyalah". Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatku.

"Hadiahnya nanti satu pack bolpoin. Udahlah. Ada yang lebih penting. Lawanmu nanti si Naruto loh. Siapin jantungmu yang suka deg-degan itu ya Hinata!"

Wah lumayan juga. satu pack bolpoin katanya. Bisa di pake sampe akhir semester nanti nih. Eh sebentar. WUT?!! LAWANKU NANTI... NARUTO!-KUN?! Ino langsung senyum-senyum sambil ngeliatin aku. Aduh! Pasti pipiku merona nih!

Ya ampun. Kalian gak tau siapa itu Naruto-kun? Dia itu gebetanku tau! Yahh tapi gitu. Di kode keras tapi tak terbalas. Buruk banget nasibku _Kami-sama..._

Ino mendorongku hingga aku hampir jatuh. Awas kau No!. "Semangat ya, Hinata!" teriak Ino sama si Sakura bareng. Eh si jenong ngapain ikutan juga?!

Di depan sana sudah ada Naruto-kun. Dia menoleh ke arahku. Sembari senyum lima jari dia mengayun-ayunkan tangannya-isyarat untuk mendekat. Aduh kalau gini bisa mati jantungan aku!

" _Yoroshiku nee,_ Hinata!"

"U-umm..."

Aku dan Naruto-kun mulai berhadapan. Ino memberikan satu stik pocky padaku. Kemudian aku menggigit bagian stik yang ada di hadapanku. Begitu juga Naruto-kun. Dia melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Ku lihat di kejauhan Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kayak mengisyaratkan 'Jangan sampai kalah!' ke aku. Iya lah aku gak boleh kalah. Hadiahnya kan satu pack bolpoin. Tapi... kalau nanti Naruto-kun enggak mau ngalah juga gimana? Bisa-bisa nanti ada adegan _kissu_ antara aku sama Naruto-kun lagi! Uh mikirnya aja udah bikin deg-degan. Pasti aku merona. Aku deg-degan. Sabar ya jantungku. Tetap bertahan sampai akhir!

Perlahan aku mulai memakan stik pockynya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto-kun. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajahku deket banget, _Kami-sama_! Aku gak kuaaat!!! Ku lihat ada sebulir keringat di dahinya Naruto-kun yang sebelah kiri. Ya ampun. Dia sampai keringetan gitu.

Aku denger suara temen-temen perempuanku yang mulai teriak-teriak. Dari yang "Kyaaa!!" sampai " _Kiss_ si Hinata, Naruto!". Ya ampun. Siapa tadi yang ngomong begitu?!

Jarak wajah kami semakin dekat. Sungguh! Aku mulai gemetar. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Aku nanti pasti pingsan. Tapi jangan sampai pingsan! Aku harus menangin hadiah satu pack bolpoin! Harus! Aku lihat Naruto-kun mengkerutkan alisnya. Dia mulai memakan stik pocky tadi dengan cepat. Wah dia serius kepingin hadiahnya juga. Kalau gitu aku juga harus lebih serius!

Tinggal lima senti lagi! Tidak! Jangan ambruk dulu! Ya ampun tubuhku sudah tidak kuat. Aku tambah gemetar! Aku mulai menutup mataku. Ah... Aku pasti kalah. Ya sudah. Aku kalah juga gak apa-apa. Cuma bolpoin satu pack ini...

Bolpoin satu pack...

Bolpoin satu pack...

Bolpoin satu pack...

Tidak...! Walaupun cuma bolpoin satu pack kan lumayan bisa hemat gak usah beli bolpoin di kantin!!!

CHUUU~

Aku tersentak. Apa ini?! Kenapa ada sesuatu yang... menempel di bibirku?! Aku segera membuka mataku. Ah! Na... NARUTO-KUN MENCIUMKU?!!! Aku segera memundurkan tubuhku. Tapi belum sempat aku memundurkan tubuhku, tangan kanan Naruto-kun segera mengapit pinggangku. Sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di belakang leherku.

WHAT THE F*CK?!!!

"KYAAA!!! HINATA DAN NARUTO BERCIUMAN KYAAA!!!"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

 **A/N:** APA INIIII?! sumpah ini gaje banget. ide mainstream lagi. Maafkan daku jika jelek... :'(

btw ini fluffy gak sih? maksa banged kayaknya -_- . Udahlah. Happy NHFD 8 minna! :)

.

.

.

 **Sebelum cerita di mulai...**

.

.

Naruto, Ino, Sakura, dan Kiba sedang mengobrol ria. Ya ini memang sedang jam kosong. Pantas saja jika di waktu seperti ini mereka ngobrol bareng.

"Ino. Plisss... Comblangin gue sama si Hinata ya? ya?! YA?!" Naruto, anak cowok kelas 11-C yang punya rambut paling terang sendiri -warnanya kuning- terlihat sedang memohon kepada Ino, cewek yang punya rambut dengan warna yang hampir sama seperti Naruto.

"Ih apaan sih Nar. Giliran kemaren Hinata ngode aja pura-pura gak peka." sahut Ino sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. "Lagian kenapa gak langsung tembak aja sih?"

"Yah gimana ya. Kemaren pas Hinata ngode gue pura-pura gak peka kan? Lah kalo gue nembak, dia bisa aja ngira-ngira kalo gue itu 'kenapa'. Gak paham banget sih lo,"

"Emang gue gak paham Nar."

Disela-sela obrolan Ino dan Naruto tadi, diam diam Sakura dan Kiba sudah merencanakan sesuatu tentang cara ngecomblangin Hinata dan Naruto.

"Eh No, Nar. Gue berdua punya ide nih!" ucap Sakura dan Kiba barengan.

.

.

 **Beneran END**


End file.
